


Sticky Stuck Soles Faba Special

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (and i'm so thirsty after hearing all those sounds he was making oh my lord), Happy ending though, I love him, basically the newest episode but with a little bit of sad, faba gets stuck in glue, faba is a pure idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: Faba presents his new invention, but something goes wrong (again) and he gets stuck in glue. While being stuck in the glue he has some time to think things over by himself; he's been really out of it lately, do other people pity him because of his failures as of lately?





	Sticky Stuck Soles Faba Special

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all!  
> My dudes!  
> I am so fucking blessed after that latest pokémon episode  
> Faba left me shooketh  
> I've never loved a man as much as I love him right now, y'all have no idea.  
> So I just had to write this little thing after seeing my boi being stuck in all that glue and making all those unholy sounds.  
> I hope y'all enjoy this just as much as I did!

“The sticky stuck soles Faba special!” Faba proudly introduced his invention to the ultra guardians. He could see Wicke trying to reach out to him and tell him something from the sides, but he decided to ignore it for now. It couldn’t possibly be more important than the reveal of his new invention.

When he wanted to move away though, he noticed his soles had stuck to the super adhesive fluid coming from the machine “Oh no,” he said as he tried to pull himself free; but to no avail. He tried pulling harder on his legs to get them free, but this only resulted in him losing his balance and toppling over, getting himself entirely stuck in the glue

“Help me Chief!” he called out to Wicke; to which she responded with a sigh and said “Oh come on, what are you doing?”  
She walked over to the side where Faba was stuck and reached out her hand to Faba could reach out to it with the one hand that wasn’t stuck to the glue yet but to no avail, their arms were too short to reach each other and Wicke had to back up to not fall into the glue herself, eliciting disgruntled shouts of her title from Faba.

Wicke told him “I’m going to look for a stick or something to pull you out Faba; stay right where you are!”  
“It’s not like I can run away right now Wicke!”  
“I suppose you’re right,” she answered right before she disappeared from the room, leaving Faba behind with Lusamine and Burnet.

Lusamine got up from her desk soon after Wicke had left the room, the call with the ultra guardians ended a few moments ago, and told Faba “Burnet and I will be off to do some more research about the ultra beast, will you be all right here with Wicke, Faba?”  
“Yes, don’t worry about me president Lusamine. I’ll be out here as soon as possible and come help with the research,” he told her as she started walking to the door with Burnet “All right, I wish you the best of luck Faba.”

When the two of them had disappeared in the hallway, Faba could hear the giggling and he felt it in his gut that it was about him they were laughing. Why wouldn’t they anyway? Look at him! He used to be Alola’s most renowned scientist, known far and wide throughout multiple regions for his invention of the ultra balls and his research into the ultra wormholes and the ultra beasts; now he was stuck in glue…

But all of that research had been for Lusamine’s goal of seeing an ultra beast. Now that that goal had been thrown out of the way and he had been demoted like this, he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. His inventions kept leading to nothing and failing on him and he was making a fool of himself more and more. He felt like he didn’t have something to live for; to work for anymore and he sometimes felt like the only reason Lusamine still kept him around the foundation for was because she also knew that if he didn’t have this place, he had nothing anymore. Faba had never really invested in his life outside of the Aether foundation, leaving him stranded after his demotion with nothing do live for anymore. He felt restless and depressed at times, but he was glad he could still work at the Aether foundation, even if he made blunders like this from time to time…

Wicke returned with a broom in her hand to help him out of the glue, but even that didn’t seem to work as the glue was too strong. The only thing the broom ended up doing was knocking over Faba’s invention and letting Faba fall back into the glue, getting his other hand stuck in it as well.

Not knowing what to do next, Wicke just sat down on a chair next to the glue filled platform as Faba was still struggling to get himself loose. After a while, he stopped struggling however and just sat down and looked down as he asked Wicke “Chief,” he started, to which Wicke interrupted him “How many times have I told you now to drop the title Faba?”  
“Right, uh. Wicke, do you think I’m pathetic? Do you pity me?”

Wicke was quite taken back by the question the man had just asked her; Faba never seemed to be the man to doubt himself, with his ego as high as mount lanakila. “Why do you ask Faba?”  
“Well, after my demotion, I just feel like I’ve lost my spirit. I just don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve always had a goal to work towards before, but lately I just don’t know what to do with my life anymore. I never had much time to build up a life outside of my work and I just don’t know. It’s not that I particularly dislike this lower position since the stress that comes with it is a lot less than when I was a branch chief; but part of me just craves after that title and everything that comes with it again. I’ve just felt so lifeless after my demotion and nothing seems to work out for me anymore. I went from being the greatest scientist in Alola to a big, excuse my language, fuck-up that can’t do anything right. All of my inventions are failing on me and the only thing I seem to be able to do right and making a fool of myself in front of everyone. I just-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there Faba,” Wicke said as she interrupted Faba’s rant. “I can see that the demotion has been hard on you; I’ve noticed ever since you were demoted that you’ve been restless and didn’t know what to do with yourself anymore. You’ve always occupied yourself with work more than anything so it’s only natural that when your workload falls away and you suddenly have a lot of free time you don’t know what to do with yourself all of a sudden. You’ve just been feeling out of it ever since your demotion which is probably also the reason your experiments haven’t all been going too well. No one is blaming you for it or pitying you. And no one thinks you are pathetic Faba. We’re all a bit worried about you though, you seem a little depressed lately. And who’s going to keep us all going if your strong spirit is to break?”

Faba looked to the side with a slight blush on his face caused by the kind words Wicke had spoken to him just now “I-I suppose so. I must keep going for you all,” he said, bringing a small smile on Wicke’s face.

“I mean, my sticky stuck soles Faba special sure is strong,” he grunted out as he tried to pull himself loose from the glue once more, sweat soon starting to form on his forehead as he kept struggling to get himself loose. Wicke giving him an amused look as she joked “Don’t overdo it now Faba, you’ll throw out your back again.”

But Faba chose to ignore her words as he kept pushing his body up in an attempt to free himself from the glue, the occasional grunt and other sounds unfitting for the stoic man Faba always seemed to be leaving his throat as Wicke couldn’t do anything but watch the quite amusing sight in front of her.

“Ah, I’ve got it!” Wicke suddenly said as she got up from where she was sitting and slowly moved back towards the door. “Why don’t you just take off your clothes?”  
Faba sat back, stunned and made a small ‘oh’ sound. How could he not have thought of this himself? But then he realised that with how he was stuck in the glue, taking off his clothes meant stripping down all the way to his underwear…

“I can’t possibly-” he tried telling Wicke, but then he noticed she had already left the room, perhaps to give him some privacy… Or maybe she was just getting annoyed with him, she did seem a little bit on edge all afternoon during his failures. Would she be getting an earful from Lusamine after all this because he, as her subordinate, had fucked up again? Faba didn’t even want to think of the possibility. He didn’t know, since Wicke never really seemed to fuck things up as bad as he had often done when she was still working under him.

Since he realised he really didn’t have a better option, he started stripping off his clothes. This was beyond humiliating and he had really wanted it not to come to this again, but after a good fifteen minutes of struggling to get out of his coat with both of his hands still glued to the floor (bless his choice for always wearing gloves) and somehow managing to get out of his boots/pants without getting even more stuck in the glue, he finally was free.

But now he was left in only his green boxers and he felt overly exposed without the many layers of clothing hiding his body from world’s view. What’s more, he could already feel a chill running down his spine and not much later a sneeze escaped his body; it was always way too cold in the Aether paradise. He rubbed his arms as he started walking towards the door and said to himself “Oh, what a disgrace…”

Right as he was about to open the door to get out of Lusamine’s office, he realised that it was probably around the time that most grunts would be getting off of work; if he were to go out there in only his boxers now, he would never make it to his quarters without being spotted by a few grunts and he didn’t want to humiliate himself even more and hear the endless teasing of the grunts afterwards…  
“But if I stay here, president Lusamine and professor Burnet will eventually return as well and see me in this unpresentable state. I don’t want a repeat of what happened after the whole masked royal event when she caught me going back to my room in only my boxers and masked royal shirt. That was most likely the most embarrassing moment of my life,” he sighed as he recalled the memory.

What could he do? Going out there meant being seen by the grunts and having to undergo endless teasing about him, but staying here meant facing his boss in only his boxers again. There really wasn’t a single good outcome.

But before he could even come up with a solution for the hardship he was facing right now, the door handle moved and Faba could feel the mental breakdown of having to face Lusamine like this readying itself. But when the door opened, to his surprise it wasn’t Lusamine that was on the other side of the door, but Wicke, holding a bunch of white fabric. “I thought you might want a change of clothes after having to strip down, so I went to your room to get you a new lab coat and a pair of pants/boots.”

“Wicke, you’re an angel!” Faba exclaimed as he gladly took the clothes she was holding and immediately put them on. “I know you long enough to know that you’re not comfortable showing a lot of skin and that you get cold really easily, so I figured this was the least I could do for you,” she smiled.  
“Plus, you’ve been having a rough day; I couldn’t possibly let you face the humiliation of walking through the entire Aether foundation in only your boxers again.”

Faba smiled upon hearing Wicke’s kind words; he really didn’t deserve a friend like her. “Thanks, for everything: The clothes, the pep-talk earlier, for staying by my side when I was having it rough after my demotion, for doing a good word with Lusamine even after everything I did… I couldn’t possibly make up for everything you’ve done for me. I couldn’t thank you enough,” he said, which surprised Wicke a little bit. Faba had never been one to really apologise or thank people, so hearing him thank her for what she had done felt like a huge compliment and made her really happy.

“Just stay as you are now and you’ll make up for it soon enough. You’ve really changed a lot for the better after your demotion…” she told him with a smile as she held open the door.

 

Approximately a week had passed since the glue accident and Faba seemed to have fully recovered from what had happened as he was currently in Lusamine’s office again, showing off his newest invention to Wicke and Lusamine.  
“Goggles that lock on to life readings and attune themselves to their movements!”

It sounded impressive, and well… it kinda looked impressive as well, even if that could be understood as impressively stupid.  
“Well then, let me just test them on this Ribombee!” Faba told them as he squatted down to let the Ribombee out of the container it was contained in. As soon as the small bug Pokémon started flying around, Faba’s goggles seemed to be working as they locked themselves on the Pokémon like they should. The downside to it though; they seemed to be working a little too well, as Faba’s entire body was thrown around by the goggles fixing themselves on the small Pokémon flying around.

By the time Wicke had caught the Ribombee again and Faba had freed himself from the device, he looked sickly pale and held a fist in front of his mouth as his stomach turned and twisted from being thrown around by his invention like that.  
Both Wicke and Lusamine sighed at the sight, but still smiled at the man sitting on the floor. Faba was really an idiot, but they still wouldn’t know what to do without him at times…


End file.
